Crelm
Note-History after 3580 and technology can be considered the same as humans Overview. One of the main two races in the SU (Solanic-Union) Crelm were the second civilised race to evolve on earth. They are one of the most widespread races in the galaxy and their cultural influences can be seen across civilisation. They initially evolved on earth while the humans were on mars before joining with them to colonise the stars. 'Biology ' Physical appearance - The Crelm in essence humanoid squids. They are generally taller than humans ranging from 7-11 feet tall. They have the same basic body shape with two arms and legs. However there isn't much beyond that they are soft bodied with no bones or even cartilage this makes them very flexible and able to compact themselves easily. Their arms and legs are long and fluid without joints allowing for extremely free movement. Naturally they are clear skinned even see through. Each limb ends in 8 tentacles which can stretch to up to two meters long. Their heads are basically stems ending in the place where the brain is stored and the venom sacks and proboscis. The proboscis has been likened to a plant stem or tree this is because it splits into many branches to maximise surface area for venom injection. It's also covered in small barbs. Finally they are covered in very small tentacles similar in shape to villi or cilia in the human body each of these is a light allowing for an incredible range of bioluminescence so much so that this is how the Crelm communicate. They are able to alter their coloration extremely well making them practically invisible to people not of their species. Movement-- Crelm movement is in a word fast and fluid they can evade attacks easily and run surprisingly fast on land. Their hands and feet are covered in suction cups allowing them to scale walls and cling to surfaces easily. They can also swim extremely well being even faster in water than on land. Physiology-- The Crelm are as I have said soft bodies using compressed liquids to support themselves. Senses- The Crelm have no sense of hearing or even concept of sound. It's also debatable whether they can actually taste or not since they do have some sensation when eating but it is the same regardless of the food. Their sight is a marvel of nature the tentacles covering their bodies also serve of eyes giving them a full sphere of vision. Beyond this their can see in more detail than humans and much further. Habitat/ homeworld-- The Crelm are actually from earth having developed while the humans were staying on mars after screwing up the planet quite a bit. The Crelm are native to the British Iles which were at the time a set of islands and swamps. The Norg are amphibious preferring shallow water or damp areas of land. They were in their environment the apex predators being almost perfectly built to kill shell fish (Normally by ripping off the armour with tentacle hugs so they can create a gap to push the venom in. The Crelm can breathe underwater and need to remain moist drying out is pretty much fatal. Diet-- The Crelm don't exactly eat instead they use their proboscis to inject their prey with bacteria which digest the victim from the inside out then the Crelm need simple rip the now floppy body apart to get to the nutrient soup which them then absorb through their skin. The disadvantages of this are that the Crelm need to eat living prey, they rely on the blood stream and heart beat to spread the bacteria. There have been attempts to drug their prey to stop the pain but that poisons the Crelm. As the digestion is external the Crelm don't really excrete anything they pretty much only absorb what is absolutely necessary and anything else isn't let in. Reproduction/ genders life expectancy-- The Crelm are all hermaphrodites meaning they are all both male and female. They like humans become pregnant but actually giving birth is fatal. This is because the pups (3-7 normally) grow as part of the mother and birth breaks the mother up which is always fatal. Their genitals are not in the between their legs they are instead on their backs in the form of a bulb and tendrils. Interesting as opposed to humans the mother enters the father and takes out their gametes as opposed to depositing them. The fact giving birth is fatal means that most Crelm don't live past 40 but ones that abstain from mating can to almost 1000.